Devil May Cry: Reconnection
by Symphony Of Death
Summary: Damnit.. I never expected to find myself in a situation like this. Yet here I am, next to my supposedly dead twin, fighting against another power-seeking maniac who wants to rule the world. Ahh… I fucking hate my life.
1. Chapter one: How It Begin

**Devil May Cry: Reconnection**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one is my first attempt at writing fan fictions, thus I do not know what I will obtain with this. I had this story in my head for almost six months now, and I couldn't keep myself from finally writing it. Please review, both positive and negative reviews are welcomed. English is not my native language, so my apologies if there are some mistakes. The story is based on Yamato, and there will be some Original Characters in it.**

**WARNINGS: Blood, Violence, Swearing, Gore.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May CRY, Capcom does. I only own my Original Characters.**

**SUMMARY: Damnit.. I never expected to find myself in a situation like this. Yet here I am, next to my supposedly dead twin, fighting against another power-seeking maniac who wants to rule the world. Ahh… I fucking hate my life. **

**MAIN CHARACTERS: Dante, Nero, Vergil.**

**Thank you for reading my story and please review.**

**Here starts the story:**

Chapter one: How it begin

*_Dante's Point Of View_*

Damnit.. I never expected to find myself in a situation like this. Yet here I am, next to my supposedly dead twin, fighting against another power-seeking maniac who wants to rule the world. Ahh… I fucking hate my life.

I dodge another attack from these strange demons that keep getting out of nowhere, all the while cursing my life and that fucking kid that started all this shit in the first place.

Yeah, that's right. It's all that kids fault.

When the brat entered my shop with Nero when he got back from a job, I knew that there was something strange about him.

Yet I didn't kick him out or something like that. 'Cause me being me, I thought I could resolve whatever this kid would throw at me.

Man, how wrong I was… and once he started talking, I knew I was doomed.

I still remember that day as if it was yesterday.

*_ Normal Point Of View, Two and a half Months Earlier_*

Dante was leaning in his desk chair, legs positioned on top of the old oak desk in front of him, with a random, cheap porn magazine in one hand and a slice of pepperoni pizza in the other, the rest of it in a pizza box next to his legs, on the desk's surface.

He took a bite of pizza, then swallowed and sighed. Today was a boring day.

Earlier Lady dropped by, came inside shouting like a madman, shot him in the head and demanded he gave her the money he owned her.

When he said he didn't have any, because there were no calls, she cursed him to hell, shot him twice more, then left.

Dante sighed again, rubbing his forehead at the memory. Just because he wouldn't die if shot in the head, that doesn't mean it was ok to do it. It still hurt like fucking hell.

Thinking about the reason because he didn't have any money, he remembered that there were no calls in almost two weeks

…Well, okay that was not entirely true. There were a lot of calls, enough to gain the money.

The truth was… he was lazy. He always sent Trish or Nero to do the jobs, and after a while they said that if he didn't start working too, then they wouldn't give him the money they got as payment.

Dante scoffed at what the kid has said to him: "_Forget it, Old man. If you don't start working as well, then I ain't givin' you any money. And pay your own damn pizza."_

_Damn kid, _he thought, _and this is supposed to be my agency!_

The sound of the phone ringing bought him out of his inner thoughts. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow, trying to decide between answering or returning to his pizza and magazine.

With a sigh he decided to answer, throwing his magazine before hitting the top of the desk with his booted foot, making the receiver fly into the air, before he snatched it with his free hand.

Devil May Cry he said, voice devoid of enthusiasm.

"Yes…yes…ok..." he said, while listening at the customer with the password. The man said that some group of demons has stopped in front of his house and, by the random description he got, it looked like it was only some Hell Prides.

"…Yes, okay, tell me the address, and I'll send someone now." he said, scribbling the location of the job on a piece of paper he found nearby, then ended the call.

Looking over the paper and reading the address a few times, he saw that the job was pretty far, right out of the city, at the other part of the town. And, to be honest, he really didn't want to leave.

After all, he still had a relatively warm pizza to finish. And hell will freeze over before he will leave a relatively warm pizza, that's for sure.

With his mind made, he ate the slice still in his hand, before picking another one while calling out: "Oh, Neroo!"

"WHAT!?" he heard the kid call, before hearing fast footsteps making their way into the main office.

Nero descended the stairs with an irritated expression over his face, a pair of headphones around his neck, music still coming from them.

Dante smirked at the kid, who in turn narrowed his eyes at him.

The red clad half devil remembered when almost a year ago, three months after the incident in Fortuna, he found the kid in front of Devil May Cry, claiming he was just visiting.

When Dante invited him in, and offered him a slice of pizza and a beer, the kid started sobbing uncontrollably. Then he blunted out everything that had happened to him in the last three months, from how the town started to hate him for his demonic nature, to the fact that they ordered him to leave if he wanted his beloved Kyrie save and unharmed.

The kid told him that he left to protect her. She was heartbroken, but he did it to let her stay safe. Then continued with how he didn't know anyone outside of Fortuna, except him.

He said he had to look for him for two weeks, before actually finding out where he lived and coming to find him.

Dante, of course, offered him the guest room at the shop, plus the opportunity to work as a demon hunter.

The kid accepted immediately, and promised to do his best at demon hunting.

But Dante also remembered the first weeks, when at night he would hear the kid cry in the guest room from his own bedroom. Crying for his girlfriend, and for the town that had used him (and Dante too) to save itself and when he became useless, that had thrown him away.

Dante always wondered why he cried for the town that had used him like an object, and then broke him once the job was done. He never questioned this, though, because he didn't want to make the kid feel worse than he already felt.

"I'm not taking another job." Nero said, his voice breaking the older hunter's thoughts and bringing him back to reality.

"Oh, come on!" The older hunter whined, exasperated. "Please, kid! You have nothing to do, anyways! So why don't you take this job, huh?" he said, really hoping to get the other half demon to take this shitty job.

"Why don't you take it, then? All you do is sleep. Ah, yes, now I remember. It's because you're lazy." Nero said, a smirk making it's way over his face.

"I'm not lazy. I just thought I'd offer this job to you, because I'm just that awesome." the red clad half devil responded, not wishing to admit that he was indeed just lazy.

Nero's smirk grew, and he continued to speak: "Or is it because you're old? Admit it, old man, your legs aren't working properly anymore"

Dante growled, hating being called old. He was just 39, for fuck's sake! "I ain't old, kid, just laz-" he stopped, realizing he told the other hunter what he wanted to hide.

The smirk Nero wore grew into a full grin, and he knew he had won the argument. "You're what?"

The older half devil frowned, _well, there's no use hiding it now_, he thought, then spoke up: "Okay, okay, you got me." he said, holding his hands up in a surrender gesture. "I'm lazy, happy now? So, will you take this job?"

Nero simply looked at him with a blank expression. "Why should I?" he said, genuinely confused.

"Because I let you live with me was the response he got."

"You already used that card last time, old man." he sighed, remembering that the last time there was a mission Dante didn't want, he had called him and used this same excuse to get him to take the job. "…and the time before that."

Dante huffed, then started thinking of ways to make the kid take the job. "I'll let you use my weapons."

"No." was Nero's response.

"I'll do your laundry"

"No."

"I'll clean the shop."

"No, you won't."

"I'll cook for you."

"Hell no!"

"I'll polish your weapons."

"I don't trust you with my weapons."

"Ahhh!" Dante screamed, without an idea about how to make Nero take the job.

Nero shook his head, clearly amused with the older hunter's desperation. But he amusement slipped away quickly when he saw a grin appearing on the other's face.

"How 'bout this:" Dante started, the grin getting bigger by the second, "If you take this job, I will take the next four ones."

Nero wasn't convinced. He knew better than to believe the older half devil, but what if Dante was serious? He really wanted a day off.

Seeing the kid struggle on witch option choose, he wanted to add a little something, in order to help him decide. "Aaand, I'll buy you a pizza."

Nero looked over at him. "You can't buy me shit. You gave Lady all of your money, remember? Or are ya too old to?"

Dante shot him a glare. "Shut up. Plus, I didn't give her shit. She took them without permission." he grumbled. "So, do we have a deal, or not?"

He looked over at Nero, who had a skeptical look on his face. "I don't trust you." he said.

"Come on, kid! I swear, scout's word!" Not like he was ever a scout.

Nero still wasn't sure, but gave up anyways. "Okay, we have a deal." He started, "But, if you dare breaking your word, I'm gonna beat you senseless. Got it, old geezer?" he finished, shaking his Devil Bringer for emphasis.

"Sure, kid." he replied, a small smirk in place.

Nero started to climb the stairs, grumbling something along the lines of '_stupid old geezer'_ and '_gonna kick his old ass into hell'_

Minutes later, he came back down dressed in his usual dark navy coat, with his sword, Red Queen, on his back and his gun, Blue Rose, resting in her hostel on his left tight.

"See you when I get back." he said over his shoulder and, not awaiting for a response, exited the shop.

Dante watched the kid through one of the big windows, only one thought in his mind: _Damn I'm good. Well, time to get back to my pizza._

**This is the first chapter of my first story. Please read and review, and thank you for reading.**

**-Symphony Of Death**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Half-Devil

**Devil May Cry: Reconnection.**

Chapter 2: Another Half-Devil?

**This is the second chapter of the story. This chapter will contain some violence, but not very much.**

**Please read and review if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. Capcom does. I only own my Original Characters.**

**This is where it starts:**

Chapter 2: Another Half-Devil

*_Normal Point Of View_*

Nero turned another corner, cursing the older half devil for the hundredth time that evening.

He really wanted to stay at home today, listening to some music or something like that. But something inside his head told him to give Dante some faith, hoping that the older hunter will keep his part of the deal. Of course, Nero knew that his older companion won't keep his word. _He'll probably claim that he had already done his part of the deal while I was out, _he thought, _or he will just deny this bet completely_.

Nero smirked slightly, imagining what Dante would say: "_Deal? What deal? Sorry kid, but you must have dreamed. Plus, you know I can't keep my word. Now, would you order a pizza? I'd do it, but they keep putting olives, even if I tell them not to!"_

_Yeah, that's surely something that the old man would say_, he thought, then sighed. The job was on the other side of the town, a thirty minutes trip… by car. But since he had no car, and no driving license for the matter, he could only walk. He never had tried to get one, a driving license that is. He had never needed one. Sure, in Fortuna there were cars, but no one really used them. Every place was within walking distance, so most of the people living there, like him, never bothered to actually take one. Oh, how he regretted that decision now.

After turning another corner, he happily noticed that he had reached his destination, after two long hours of walking. The house was just outside the city limits, just as it was written on the piece of paper he took with him before leaving. The house was fairly big, almost a mansion, so probably who lived here was a very wealthy person. In front of the house was also parked a very expensive car, which only corroborated Nero's suspicions on the money the possessor owned.

Then the demon hunter halted in his tracks, shocked. There, a few feet away from the expensive vehicle, was the group of demon he was supposed to take of. They weren't very dangerous demons. Well, for him at least. Just some Hell Prides, and a couple of Hell Vanguards. Maybe those two will be the most dangerous. Nero hated them, fucking things liked to teleport with a sound simile to a church's bell. Then, when you least expect it, they will come from under you, laughing that creepy ass laugh of theirs and trying to impale you on their oversized scythes.

But that wasn't what shocked the poor demon hunter.

What really shocked him was the hooded figure sitting atop of the car. He couldn't see much of the person's face, but judging by the built, he was sure the figure was male. He wore a leather black long two-tailed trench coat, so long that Nero was sure it could touch the ground if the person stood up. The coat possessed a hood, which was pulled on the person's face. From where Nero stood, he could see partially the back of the strange man. On the back of the coat, there were some red tribal drawings that probably represented two dragons. The drawings came right at the middle of the coat. The dragon on the right side was biting on the tail of the one on the left, which was upside down and also biting the tail of the right one. The wings of the right one went upwards, on the right shoulder and coat sleeve, coloring both of a deep crimson color. The wings of the left dragon went downwards, on the left side, coloring the left tail of the coat of the same crimson color of the right sleeve.

Nero was bought out of his observation when the hooded man turned his head slightly in his direction, and the demon hunter felt a shiver go down his spine at the look he received, even if he couldn't see his eyes directly.

Suddenly the hooded figure launched himself forward, feed first, towards the first Hell Vanguard. And, much to Nero's extreme shock and surprise, passed right through it, landing unharmed a few feet away. The demon let out a pained moan, before dissolving in sand were he stood, his remains blown away by the light breeze.

Once there was no sign that the demon was there in the first place, the hooded man put his attention on the remaining ones. Jumping and kicking, he destroyed the remaining demons, fast and deadly.

When all the demons were annihilated, Nero's eyes were the size of a golf ball. _I have never seen someone so fast_, he thought, _but I surely know this: this guy, whoever he is, it's not human. Not entirely, at least._

Then, a middle aged man, the costumer probably, got out from the mansion, made his way towards the strange man, gave him a piece of paper, and ran back to his house, locking the door afterwards.

The hooded figure held the piece of paper in his hand, then turned his hand towards the house, to look at it probably. Then shook his head, turned his body towards Nero, and started to make his way to him. Once in front of the demon hunter, he removed his hood, permitting at the other to look at his face, as well as his clothes. He was a boy, not older than Nero himself, maybe even a year younger. His hair were jet black, and the stile was much like his own, just a little longer. His left eye was a deep blue, just like his own. The other way, on the other hand, was covered by a blindfold. His face was pale, and a blank expression was over it. Under the coat, he wore a white, button up dress shirt, and around his neck, a red tie hung loosely. He wore a black pair of jeans, that seemed too big for him, an on his hands wore a pair of leather gloves. Red on his left hand, and black on his right one. But what really left Nero speechless, was his footwear. His shoes were crimson for the most part, with black flame like designs on the lower part. And, truth to be told, he had a vague sensation that they were made of metal.

His assumptions proved correct when the kid in front of him started tapping a foot impatiently, and a strange metallic sound filled the otherwise silent street.

"You must be the demon hunter they called for." he said with a bored voice, but something in it screamed that this kid thought he was better than anyone else. "This belongs to you, then" he continued, waving the piece of paper in front of him, and Nero realized it was a paycheck.

Ignoring him, Nero extracted Blue Rose in a swift motion and pointed it at the kid's good eye. "What are you doing here, demon?" he asked, anger dipping from his voice.

The boy stared blankly at the gun, then slowly, using two fingers, lowered it till was pointing to his chest, then spoke: "You should not concern with my heritage." He said, looking at his angered expression until a small smirk played on his pale lips. " Among other things, you are one to talk."

"Shut up. I'm not like you." Nero responded, anger quickly raising, "Tell me why shouldn't I kill you where you stand." He spat, wanting to kill this shit quickly, then get his money and get to the shop.

"Because you have no reason to." Was the response he got, the kid's face going back to the blank expression he wore before. He turned his back at him then, watching the mansion before them. "I have not tried to harm you, nor have I killed anyone-"

"Never?" Nero interrupted.

The boy gave him a lazy smirk over his left shoulder, his only eye looking him over. "Never said that, now have I?" He said, smirk growing. "But I could ask you the same thing."

"I already told you: I'm not like those mindless little shits" Nero frowned, as if the thought only made him want to puke, then stab himself with Red Queen

"Neither am I. The only fact that we are having a civil conversation proves it." Then the boy looked at Nero's gun over his shoulder. "Well… at least how much of civil can a conversation be with someone pointing a gun at the other. Mind putting that away?" He asked, turning back to face the demon hunter.

"I don't trust you" Nero said, aiming his gun back at the kid's face.

"I do not trust you either. But do you see me pointing a deadly device at your face?" He said, another smirk present on his face. Then his expression became curious. "Are you an employee of the Demon Hunting Agency, here in town? The Devil May Cry?" He questioned, curiosity clear in his eyes.

"Yeah… why? Want to hire us for a job?" He scoffed at the absurdity of the situation.

"You are not Dante, are you?" The boy looked almost… expectant.

"That old timer? No, I ain't him. Why, do you know him?" Nero asked. He was feeling a bit better, because if this kid knew Dante, then he wasn't a enemy.

"More or less." Was the answer he received. "I am looking for one of his family members." The boy responded.

_A family member? _He thought, _I didn't know Dante had any family left. I know his father is gone, though no one knows if he's dead or not. Trish told me his mother is dead, and Lady said his brother shared the same faith. So what family member is he looking for? A cousin, maybe? _He wondered, because that was the only possibility.

"Don't let your mind wander, devil hunter," The boy speaking brought him out of his thoughts, "it's too little to be left alone."

He turned towards the boy, who was smirking widely, and gave him a middle glowing finger for his insult, getting two normal ones as a response.

That last gesture made Nero snap, and he lifted his gun in the boy's face, intending to kill him on the spot. But when he pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying, the kid sidestepped it faster than he could register, and aimed a kick at Nero's side of the head with his left leg.

Nero was barely able to jump out of the way, landing a few feet away from his opponent. "You want to fight, eh?" he asked, hostelling Blue Rose and reaching on his back for Red Queen. When he grabbed a hold of her, he swung her downwards, making the tip crash to the ground with such force that a crack was visible on the ground. Then he lifted her, tip still in the ground, and revved her a few times. "Come on, then." He said, a little smirk of his own started to form on his face.

The boy merely stared at the blade as she became incandescent. "It would appear you and I have the same passion for the fire." He said, earning a confused look from the devil hunter.

"What do you mean" Nero asked. _Could it be that this kid has a trick up his sleeve?_

"Watch." Was the response he got, so he choose to see what this kid was going to do next. He watched as the boy's body was occasionally surrounded by deep red electricity. The boy didn't seem to even acknowledge the deadly source of power, all he did was plant his left foot on the ground then, while smirking at Nero, dragging his metallic shoe over the street. Nero watched, interested, as red sparks started to explode from under the shoe. After doing the same process with his other one, the devil hunter noticed that the black flame like design on the lower part of the shoes was now a bright orange-red.

After looking carefully at them, realization finally stuck him. "Are they-"

"I did tell you that we had the same passion for the fire. Observe." The boy made his way towards the expensive car still parked in front of the house. Every time one of his shoes touched the street, smoke would rise. And every time he would remove his foot, a hole the size of his shoe will be where once his foot has been.

When he arrived in front of the car, he looked at Nero, wide smirk still in place, and put his right foot on the body of the car, and smoke immediately started to form. In a few seconds, the part where was put his foot melted, and his leg got into the internal part of the car.

He removed his foot from the vehicle, then turned to Nero. "Still want to fight?"

The younger devil hunter was impressed, surely, because the temperature of those shoes was far more superior than the one Red Queen possessed. But he, being sure the heat won't affect his Devil Bringer, only grinned, revving again his blade.

"Ok, let's rock!"

**This is the second chapter of this story. Please review if you like.**

**-Symphony Of Death.**


	3. Chapter 3: Enemies?

**Devil May Cry: Reconnection**

Chapter 3: Enemies?

**This is the third chapter of the story. This will contain violence.**

**Read and review if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. Capcom does. I only own my Original Characters.**

**This is where the chapter starts:**

Chapter 3: Enemies?

*_Normal Point Of View_*

"Ok, let's rock!"

With that said, Nero launched himself at the boy at full speed, his blade revved and ready to strike. So the battle begin.

Nero slashed at the boy, who dodged immediately and tried to hurt the devil hunter with one of his incandescent shoes. But the attack was blocked by the devil hunter's Devil Bringer. The kid looked almost shocked that his attack was parried, but recovered quickly trying to hit Nero's head with his right foot, which was dodged. Nero grabbed the boy's ankle with his demonic arm, and flung him over his shoulder. The boy flipped in the air, landing on his feet a few meters away.

"That's quite a arm you've got there," He said, "How did you got it?" He questioned.

"None of your damn business." Was Nero's cold reply, before he put his sword on his back, and pulled out his gun, firing a few rounds at the other. The boy started running to avoid the bullets, that were fired not-stop from the young slayer's gun. After running around the area, he decided to take cover behind the customer's car, that was now being destroyed by Nero's bullets.

" It's not fair that you use a gun, a sword and that arm of yours while I use only my feet!" The boy screamed over the sounds coming from the gun.

"I don't care!" Nero screamed back, without stopping firing his gun. "I want you dead!"

"But where is the fun in that, mmhh?" The kid's voice came suddenly from behind him. Nero turned just in time to see a fist directed to his face, and, not having time to dodge or block it, it hit his face with a break-neck power, making his head spin for a few seconds, but enough for his enemy to hit him with his knee in the stomach, which resulted in him falling to the floor, head still spinning.

When his head finally stopped, he was able to see the incandescent sole of a very hard shoe coming towards him at a great speed. He succeeded in dodging it, hitting his owner in the face with his Bringer afterward, making him fly away and crash into the front door of the mansion they were still in front of.

The door actually shattered at the impact, making his enemy fly right inside the house. Moments after, a very angry ex customer exited the house, screaming things like '_My fucking door' _and '_What the fuck is your problem?'._ Nero, however, paid no attention to him, since he was to concentrated on where his opponent would pop up next.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a piece of furniture that looked like a melted flat screen television coming out of one of the mansion's windows. Once the ex-television fell at the customer's feet, he looked at it, angered expression growing. He turned to scream at the devil hunter, but once his eyes fell on his care, which now had a big melted part on the front, and numerous bullet holes on one side, he broke into tears. The younger slayer ignored him, and looked intently at the hole made by the television. Soon the window shattered completely, and on the other side was his enemy, rubbing his check where he was hit, with a smirk in place.

"My compliments. It would seem that you are stronger than me."

"Well, you are faster" Nero replied.

"Faster indeed. Do you want to make this even more fun?" The boy asked, smirk increasing.

Nero took this in consideration. He had to admit, fighting with the other boy was surely fun, and the thought of fighting someone who could hold his own against him (Dante excluded) was really interesting.

With his mind made, Nero shot the boy a smirk of his own, and replied: "Why not? Give me your best shot."

At that the boy laughed, a cruel and insane laugh that send chills running down his spine. "I do not think you are ready for that. However, I will be able to give you something to increase your amusement." That said, he started lifting his sleeves up to his elbow. Nero noticed he had two chains wrapped around his wrists. On the right wrist he had a thick, black chain wrapped twice around it. On the left wrist, he had a similar chain, the only differences were the color, which was a deep red, and the thickness, because this one was less thick than the other.

"What's up with those chains? Are ya a masochist, or something?" Nero taunted, enjoying the sour look that had appeared on his enemy's face. His amusement was quick to sleep away when he heard the next words that came out of the boy's face.

"You are depriving a city of an idiot, somewhere." He said, sour look still in place.

"Shut up and fuck off."

" Your insults are useless, against me."

"And why's that?"

"Simple: It's mind over matter, idiot. I don't mind, because you don't matter."

This time their expressions were inverted: Nero wearing a sour look, while the boy a winning smirk. "just get this over with." Nero said, wanting to fight.

"As you wish." Was the reply he got. Then he flicked his wrists, and the chains started to glow. The glowing increased every second, until it covered both of his forearms. Then the glow decreased, and when it was gone completely, the boy's forearms were covered by thick metallic gauntlets, that reminded Nero of Beowulf, or Gilgamesh, the Devil Arms Dante possessed. The right one was a shiny pitch black color, with lines that shined of a dim red. On the upper part of the gauntlet were two long, and sharp red blades. The blades were as long as the gauntlet itself, and even extended a few centimeters in front of it. On the internal part of the forearm was a red chain, that started from the wrist and was a few inches long, so dangled a bit before ending before the elbow.

The left gauntlet was simile to the right one, but with some substantial differences. The first being the color. While his copy was a pitch black color, this one was a bright crimson color, with lines of light black, or deep gray. On the upper part of the gauntlet, there were numerous little black double edged little blades that were pointed upwards, sticking out a inch or two. On the internal part of the forearm was collocated the very same chain that was present on the other one, starting and ending at the same points, and was also of the same length. But this one, unlike the other, was a black color.

"So? What do you think?" Was the question that bought Nero out of the observation of the new weapons now present in his enemy's arsenal.

"I think that you've copied the design. Dante has the almost same weapon."

"Foolish idiot." The boy said, "All Devil Arms are divided in different categories. And each weapon in a category share the same characteristics. These are called Ligneus Animulus together, and they are part of the 'Gauntlets' category. And these," He said, indicating at one of his shoes with his now pointed finger, " Is Inferno. It was a single demon once, but not anymore. However, I cannot divide one shoe from the other. He may be two things now, but his soul it's still whole." He said, then a sly smirk graced his features. "Do you understand now?" He asked mockingly.

"Who asked you for a lection, professor?" Nero asked back.

"No one. But I gave you one anyways. Are you not going to thank me for my services?"

"Thank you, thank you, oh Mighty Professor! I couldn't have lived without knowing that information! Would you like to get paid, too?" Nero questioned, sarcasm clear in his voice

The boy merely shrugged. "It would not be bad, you know."

Nero scoffed, "Well, too bad, then. Because I ain't givin' you shit."

"Then why did you offered, in the first place?"

"It's called being kind, asshole."

"Whatever. So, what did you learn in today's lesson?"

"Nothing, really. You're a shitty professor." Nero threw a smirk at the other boy, who smirked back.

"Well, you're a shitty student. So the feeling is mutual." Then a devilish grin replaced the small smirk. "I think it's time for a practical test. What do you think?"

At this, Nero's smirk became a full grown grin, too. "I think that this one I'll surely pass." He replied.

Then the boy laughed again, that insane laugh that made the blood in Nero's body freeze. "We'll se. Come, then. Show me how you're going to take a high grade" He said.

Nero found himself grinning, and without thinking said: "With pleasure."

The two charged at each other, and Nero was the first to try to hit the other. He pulled his Devil Bringer back, then suddenly forward, trying to hit the other to the chest. But, much to his shock and surprise and much to the other's amusement, his Bringer met the right gauntlet of Ligneus Animulus, with a such force that the ground shook.

He looked at the other, question clear in his eyes: _how?_ But the other merely smiled. "These weapons were made for imitate a devil's power. You can't break them, because they're just like your arm."

_Dammit! _Nero thought,_ If I can't use my bringer, then I have no possibility! The other weapons I have are not of demonic origin, so the heat that Inferno releases will simply melt them!_

When a blade from the black Ligneus Animulus passed next to his face, he was forced to jump back to avoid the numerous blades of the red gauntlet.

Once he was a few feet away from his opponent, he drew his gun and pointed it to the other one. "And how about this, eh?" He said, then put his finger on the trigger, ready to fire.

The other boy simply shook his head, then snapped his right wrist. The chain that was attached to the gauntlet's elbow fell forward, and something fell with it.

"What is that?" Nero questioned

The boy ignored him, and simply lifted his arm in front of him, and the chain, and the object attached to it, were quick to follow. When it was right in front of his hand, he quickly grabbed it.

"What're yo-" Suddenly the boy was in front of him, and the strange object was right in his nose. When he looked better at it, he realized it was a very big, very shiny red Desert Eagle, with the chain attached under the handle, and on the side was the word '_Memento'_ in black, elegant script.

"Nice gun." He commented.

"You should see the other one." The boy's insane grin almost split his face in half.

Nero thought about what he had just heard, then… "Was that supposed to be a perverted joke?!" He shouted, not wanting to believe it.

That made the kid start to laugh maniacally again, and he stopped to catch his breath, then talked: "Yes and no. I meant that you should see this other gun." He then snapped his left wrist, and brought his hand forward, the other gun following suit. He then grabbed it when it was within grabbing distance. This one was a Revolver, not smaller nor bigger than Nero's own, but this one was black in color. The chain was attached under the handle, just like the other, and also, just like the other, on the side the word '_Mori'_ was found with elegant red script. "See? I meant this gun." Then a grin that resembled Dante's own stretched across his face. "But… you really should see the other gun."

"Go away, pervert!" Nero screamed, pushing the other away. Then he noticed that they weren't fighting anymore. "Weren't we trying to kill each other just moments ago?" He questioned.

"I already told you, I am not your enemy." Was the response he got.

"But you attached me!" Nero retorted.

"You attached me first. I only defended myself."

With this Nero actually shut up. He was right, after all. The younger hunter did start the fight, so it was really his fault.

"So," the boy continued, "mind lending me to your lovely agency? I really need to speak to Dante."

Nero took this in consideration. This boy had fought him, yes, but he never tried to kill him, nor he tried to injury him to bad. So he agreed.

"Sure, ok… Just follow me." Then he started walking towards the shop, the boy hot on his heel.

**This is the third chapter.**

**Read and review if you liked the story.**

**-Symphony Of Death.**


	4. Chapter 4: No!

**Devil May Cry: Reconnection**

Chapter 4: No!

**This is the fourth chapter of the story. This chapter will contain violence, as well as a bit of blood.**

**Read and review if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. Capcom does. I only own my Original Characters.**

**The story starts here:**

Chapter 4: No!

*_Normal Point Of View_*

Nero made his way back at the shop, the mysterious boy behind him, before he stopped right in front of the front doors.

_What would Dante think? _He asked himself, _and how will he react? Most importantly, what will the boy do? He said he needed to talk to the old man, he said it was important. But, as much as I know, he would attack him the moment we enter._

"Why did you stop?"

"…Huh?" He said, realizing that the boy was addressing to him. They didn't talk for all of the trip, so he was a bit taken aback. He looked over his shoulder, at the one he was fighting with almost two hours ago. His gauntlets, Ligneus Animulus he had to remind himself, were back to their chain-like state on the boy's wrists, out of sight thanks to the sleeves covering them. His other Devil Arm, his shoes that he remembered were called Inferno, were again of a normal temperature.

"I asked you," The boy started, annoyance clear in his voice, "why did you stop. So why did you?"

Nero cleared his throat, not knowing how to respond; He didn't want a possible ally to think he was odd for doubting them. "Well, uh… I was just wondering if the old man was home! Yeah, that was it!" Laughed awkwardly, hoping the other, wouldn't question him.

"Whatever. So, shall we?" He asked, motioning at the wooden double doors of the shop.

Nero smirked, and made a motion with his hand towards them. "After you." He said. But his face went pale when the other passed him muttering something that sounded like: _not a very good liar, hmm?_

"W-what did you say?" he stuttered.

The boy flashed him a little smirk, "Nothing, don't worry."

Nero cleared his throat again, before muttering a '_whatever'_ and following the other boy in the old building.

"Hey kid! How was the jo-" the sentence was stopped when the infamous Son of Sparda noticed that when his younger companion entered the shop, he wasn't alone. "Who's your friend, kid?" he asked, trademark grin making it's way on his face.

" 'S not a friend of mine, old man." Was Nero's response. "He wanted to speak to you"

"Want to hire him for a job?" Lady asked from the couch, pointing to the red clad half devil seated in his chair behind the desk, feet popped up on said desk's surface, and Trish, her blond companion seated next to her, nodded. The boy, hoverer, ignored them, and started making his way towards Dante's desk.

Once in front of it, he looked in the eyes the devil hunter behind it. "Is your name Dante? Son of Sparda?"

_Heh, déjà-vu.._ Dante thought, but looked straight in the kid's only eye anyways. "Yeah, that's me. Do you have a job for me, kid?" He asked, smug smirk in place.

"More or less," Was the boy's reply, while he looked around the shop, which walls were adorned with swords, guns and different demon heads, and which floor was covered by magazines, empty pizza boxes and beer bottles and cans. "Has anyone ever told you that this place is repulsive, Son of Sparda?" He asked, disgust shining in his eye.

"_How can you live here, brother? This place is utterly repulsive." Vergil said, looking around the nameless shop, that was covered in dust, papers and boxes. Dante shook his head, a smile on his face, and patted his brother's shoulder._

"_Chill, bro. I haven't had the time to clean this mess up yet. Two months tops, and it'll be as good as new!" he said, looking around his recently purchased shop, having great plans for it. His smile, however, disappeared when he saw the glare his older twin was shooting him. "What?" He asked._

"_You started living here six months ago, Dante. You had a myriad of time to clean this awfully looking, poor excuse of a shop." Vergil said, glare intensifying._

_Dante, however, didn't seem to even acknowledge it. "No worries, Verge!" he reassured, throwing an arm around his older twin. "I'll make this place look like heaven! Every babe will want to come here, and maybe you'll be able to get laid too!" He laughed._

_Vergil, on the other hand, was not amused. "Don't be absurd." He said, then shrugged his younger brother's arm off._

_Dante laughed again, then looked at Vergil with a sly smirk. "Want to help me clean?"_

"_No."_

The memory hurt his heart, that felt like it was stabbed by a million daggers. The boy's words were very similar to what Vergil had said to him that time, when he dropped by at the then nameless Devil May Cry, and the friendly conversation they had then brought a small smile on Dante's lips. "Yeah, someone used to tell me that, once." He said, the pain in his chest intensifying with each word. But he brushed it off, and instead decided to concentrate on the matter at hand. "Who're you lookin' for, anyways? Ya know, I'm no police, so if someone disappeared, I'm not the one to come to."

"I believe that you are acquainted with the person I am seeking." The boy said, looking in Dante's eyes again. "Do you happen to know the location of the other Son of Sparda?"

When those words slipped from his mouth, Dante's eyes were suddenly very sad, and he looked at him with an expression he wasn't able to read. "Why are you looking for him?" The devil hunter asked in a sad voice.

"I was hoping he would help me with a personal cause." Was the cryptic response he got. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Sorry, kid" Dante started, wanting to end this as soon as possible. "But my bro won't be able to help you."

"And why's that?" The boy asked, narrowing his eye at the devil hunter.

"I won't answer anymore of your questions until you answer some of mine. So now tell me who the fuck are you and why are you looking for Vergil." Dante said.

"As you wish" Was the boy's response, before doing a bow. "I am Nihilo Mephistopheles Vanitas Lupis." He said, flashing a smirk in the older hunter's direction.

"That's a gay name." Came out of said hunter's mouth, along with a smirk tugging his lips. A '_yeah'_ behind the boy showed that Nero agreed.

He frowned at the red clad half devil's sentence. Then smirked. "Says the Italian poet. Are you still working on the Divine Comedy?" He asked, mockingly.

Dante smirked wider, and grabbed Ebony that was resting on his desk, pointing it at the boy's heart afterwards. "Nah, still working on it. I was thinking about putting you into the Inferno. What do ya think?"

"No, but thank you for the offer. At any rate, you may call me Zero." The boy, Zero, responded, his smirk becoming an insane grin again. "And I really think you won't be able to, anyways. Judging by the one you work with."

"Fuck you, asshole." Nero said, middle finger extended.

"I'm sure you would like that, wouldn't you? Remember what I said about the other gun?" He said, his grin becoming even bigger, if possible.

Dante started laughing, catching the joke. Nero's expression become pure anger, and suddenly he extracted Blue Rose from her hostel, firing a few rounds at Zero, who easily side stepped them and looked at him with a bored look. "Do you really want to start a fight again?" He asked, not having the time to play around.

"I won't if you take back what you said." He responded, Blue rose ready to fire at any time.

Zero laughed maniacally, while staring at him with a crazed expression. "Too bad then." He laughed louder, "Come on! Shoot me!" Then he was suddenly in front of the younger hunter, taking Blue Rose by one of its barrels, and pointing it right to his forehead, grin still not leaving his face. "Shoot me." He whispered, looking at him in the eyes. "Do it. Shoot. Come on."

Nero hesitated. It wasn't like he didn't have the guts to do it. No, it wasn't that. But there was something about the younger boy that really made him feel uneasy. It was a strange sensation, like something in his mind told him that if he messed with him, then he would surely regret it.

"You cannot, can you?" Zero asked, the crazed look in his eye became one of disgust. "I knew it." He said, shoving the gun away from him, then turned around and muttered, "Pathetic."

That last sentence made Nero snap, for the second time that day. He fired his gun without even aiming, and the bullets flew through the air, hitting their mark and burying themselves in Zero's shoulder and back, respectively.

The boy laughed insanely, while blood started pouring from the wounds on his back and shoulder. The blood soon stopped, and the bullets were pushed out, falling uselessly to the ground afterwards. Zero turned towards the younger slayer, whose gun was still fuming, and said through laughing fits: "That's exactly what I wanted." And in a blink of an eye was behind Nero, the left part of Inferno hitting him right in the middle of the back, sending him flying towards Dante, who caught him quickly before he could hit the ground.

"Nice shoes kid," Dante said, smirk in place. "Where'd you buy them?"

Zero responded at Dante's smirk with an insane grin. "In a place called Hell. Ever been there?"

Dante laughed. " 'Course I've been there." He said, looking behind him where a huge collection of Devil Arms hang off of the walls. "They sure have some interesting stuff there."

"You don't say.." The youngest person in the room replied, looking down at Inferno, then moved his eyes to Nero, that was still held by Dante. "Want to continue?" He questioned.

Lady looked shocked, while Trish stared at Zero with a strange expression, before looking over at Nero. "Nero, hon, you should not let get him to you like this." She said softly.

"And who are you, his mother?" Zero asked her with an amused look, that met the furious one she was sending him. He ignored it, though, and continued: "If he wants to have a fight, then it is up to him. Not you." Then he noticed Lady's stare, and questioned: "And what are you looking at? Who are you, her girlfriend, or something?"

Dante felt sorry for the poor guy when Lady's face became pure fury, and she kicked him in the ball's after shooting him two times in the chest and one in the head, and then punched him in the stomach, making him fall to the floor, immobile.

The red clad half devil really thought that she had killed him, and asked her: "Jeez, Lady, you surely was harsh to him, weren't you?" That statement only rewarded him with a bulled embed in the head, courtesy of one of Lady's guns.

He opened his mouth to murmur an '_ouch'_, but a silent chuckle interrupted him. He looked over at the body on the floor, noticing that his shoulders shook ever so slightly. The low chuckles became more frequent and loud, and in a short time they became an insane laugh coming from the trembling boy on the floor.

"Kid… You ok?" He questioned, and his response was an even louder laughter, the boy not even glancing in his direction. He just kept his eye closed, a big smile almost breaking his face in two, while he just laughed maniacally.

After a few minutes, the laughter subsisted and all that remained was a smiling kid, panting lightly. When Dante repeated the question, he turned his head in his general direction, opening his eye and replying with a '_fine'_. He then popped himself up on his elbows, looking at a still fuming Lady towering over him. "You surely are brave. I have never seen a weak human daring to hit a half devil, standing her ground afterwards."

"Watch your words, demon. And, as you can see, I'm not so weak." She threatened, shoving a gun in his face.

"Half devil." Zero corrected, looking at Dante as he regarded the scene before him with a raised eyebrow, "Just like your red clad friend over there." Then he looked at the gun, and smirked. "And I still think that you are a pathetic, useless being. Just like the other idiot with a demonic arm." After he said that, he received a warning growl by both Lady and Nero.

"Silence." She spat, shoving her gun in front of his good eye.

He, however, paid no mind to it, and simply asked "And if I do not?"

"I'm going to put a bullet in your head." She said.

Nero joined the conversation, too. "If she doesn't, I surely will."

"I'm shaking in my boots, idiots." He said, boredom clear in his voice. Then he looked at Dante, and gave him a small, sly smirk. "Do you mind keeping your lackeys under control."

"Sorry, but they'll kill me if I call them that. They just work for me." After saying that, the elbow of Nero's Devil Bringer hit him in the stomach, making all his air leave his lungs. "Ok, ok! They work WITH me. Jeeze…" He said, rubbing his stomach.

"Sure, sure. Lackeys, employees, servants, colleagues, whatever. Call. Them. Off." Zero said, irritation replacing the previous boredom.

"We're no dogs." Nero growled, Bringer flaring dangerously.

"I beg to differ." Was the nonchalant response.

"You motherfu-" Nero started, trying to lift his gun. But it was suddenly grabbed from him and held out of his reach.

"Calm down, kid. So, other kid?," he started, looking at the boy that was slowly getting to his feet. "To answer your previous question, my brother can't help you, because he's dead."

"And he wouldn't have helped you anyways, asshole." Nero intervened, smirking slightly.

Zero, however, simply ignored him. "…Is he?" He asked, eye suddenly distant.

"Yeah…" Was the response he got.

"…How?"

"None of your damn business." Lady answered, not wanting to let Dante remember those hurtful memories.

"Lady, please… Just let me handle this."Dante looked at her with sad eyes.

"Fine." She responded.

"So how did he die?" Zero asked again.

"…I killed him." Dante said, reluctantly.

The boy didn't respond, He just kept looking at nothing, eye unfocused. If Vergil vas dead, then he would not be able to help him. But there was still a possibility. "And Yamato?"

Dante looked up, surprised at the sudden question. "Why do you want to know?"

"Do you know where it is?"

"Even if I knew, why should I tell you?"

"Do you know the location of the blade, Dante?" He asked. And something in the seriousness in his voice gave said hunter the impression that the location of Yamato was important, somehow.

"If I tell you, will you tell me everything I want to know about you?"

And the boy responded without hesitation. "I will."

"The kid has it."

Suddenly all eyes in the room looked at the younger slayer, who was shifting nervously from a foot to the other. "Is it true?" Zero asked, looking him over. "Do you have it?"

"Yeah…" He replied with nervousness, not liking the fact that all the attention was on him.

"I need to see it." The youngest of the five said, hope shining in his eye.

Nero looked over to Dante, who only nodded and said: "Show him, kid." So he summoned the demonic blade that was once propriety of Vergil, and that was given to him by his younger brother.

Once Yamato was completely summoned, and the faint blue light emitted by the blade shone brightly, Zero crouched in front of the powerful weapon, looking, almost memorizing, all of the characteristics it owned. But something strange happened when he reached with his hand to touch it. Once the hand was in front of said blade, it flew right out of Nero's hand and into Zero's open palm.

When Yamato landed on his hand, he gripped it, twirling it in his hand a few times, watching the blade cut through the air with elegance. "It's really Yamato…" He muttered.

"Hey!" Nero shouted, reaching out for it. But as soon his hand touched the blade, A bluish surge of energy hit his hand, making him retract it quickly. "What the fuck was that!?" he asked-shouted, while rubbing his Devil Bringer.

Even Dante seemed impressed. "Nice trick, kid." He said, "How did you do it? And remember that you owe me an explanation."

"I do indeed." Zero responded, then twirled Yamato in his hand once more, before holding it out for Nero to take. "Here." He said, and laughed when Nero hesitated. "No worries, you're safe." Nero still looked skeptical, but grabbed the blade's handle nonetheless, and, once he realized the blade wasn't trying to kill him, shifted it around and let the tip fall in to the floor.

"Hey kid! Mind giving us an explanation?" Dante urged.

"Calm down. I was getting at it." He said, throwing a sour look at the red clad devil, who held his hands up in a placating gesture. "What do you know about your brother's blade, Dante?"

"Not much, really." Dante shrugged. "It was once owned by my dad, and then it passed to Vergil on our eighth birthday."

"Indeed. That sword," He said, pointing to Yamato still in Nero's hand. "Once belonged to the Dark Knight Sparda, who used it when he rebelled against the Demon's Lord, Mundus. He also used it to seal the True Hell Gate that is still present on the island of Fortuna," He then looked at Nero, "That is where the boy comes from, right?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Said boy asked

"That symbol on your coat sleeves is the Order Of The Sword insignia, is it not?" He asked, and Nero merely nodded. "Then you have your answer."

"You're wrong." Dante said, everyone's attention shifting on him. "The Hell Gate's not standing anymore."

"You destroyed it." Dante nodded, "Very wise, Son of Sparda."

Dante gave him a thumbs-up, smirking slightly.

"Excuse me," Trish interrupted, "But can we go back to story time?"

"As you wish." Zero said, then continued: "As I was saying, Sparda used that sword frequently, along with a double-edged sword named Rebellion," He then looked behind the desk, where a massive sword with a skull on the hilt lay popped up against a wall, "Which apparently belongs to you, and his favorite sword, the Force Edge, that you also have," He looked at the massive flesh-like sword on the wall right behind the desk. "But in the original version. Interesting…"He muttered.

"Continue, please." Dante urged him again, and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Right, my apologies. As I was saying, almost everyone that is interested in demonic history knows that Sparda often used Yamato. But nobody knows how he actually got it." He finished.

"And you do?" Nero asked?

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do. I am one of the few persons who knows." He responded, looking at the younger slayer in the eyes.

"And are you going to tell us, too?" This time it was Lady who spoke, and Zero's gaze went over to her.

"It depends."

"On what?" Trish asked.

"On whenever Dante wants to know it or not."

He looked at Dante, who was silently listening. Dante looked back at him, determination clear in his eyes. "Tell me."

Zero smirked slightly. "As you wish. I have another condition."

"Which is?" Dante asked

"If I tell you what I know, are you going to help me set all this mess right?"

"Are you going to pay me?" Zero shot him a sour look, and Dante laughed. "Joking, joking. Yes, I'll help."

Zero smiled. "Good." He then made his way to the old juke-box, and seated on it, so he could look at each one of them without turning every time. "Then listen closely. Sparda was a very powerful demon, but he was not the only one. He never liked Mundus' Empire, and he wanted to rebel for a long time before actually doing it. Someone, somehow, learned about his plans. This someone served a group of demons that Mundus believed dead, but really weren't. They also hated Mundus, so using magic, they created three powerful blades, so powerful that if used together were able to destroy every enemy, and also able to conquer the word.

This Demons, that called themselves triumvirate daemonum, knew this, so they decided to call three powerful, as well as good hearted, demons to wield these swords. One of this demons was Sparda."

"You mean that my dad received Yamato for the very reason of killing Mundus?" Dante interrupted.

Zero looked annoyed at the fact that he was interrupted, but he answered the question anyways. "Yes. He was one of the three demons that were summoned for that task." Then he shot a glare at the red clad half devil. "Can I continue now?"

"Sure, sure." Dante replied with a smirk, holding his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Thank you. As I was saying, one of the demons was Sparda. And, how Dante guessed, one of the swords was Yamato. As I said before, the swords were very powerful. And one of the summoned demons, that was supposed to be good hearted, decided he wanted all the power for himself."

"Not a surprise there, really" Dante commented.

"Shut up, Son of Sparda."

"Sorry, sorry.. but it's not my fault. I'm not very good at paying attention.."

"Then get out."

"Ok, I'll be a good boy."

"Good. Now back to the main matter. This Demon, named Nuicarx, wanted to use all the blades to conquer the Demon world as well as the Human world. So he killed the other demon who was summoned, with the intention of stealing his blade. But Nuicarx didn't know that the blade must be voluntary passed to a new owner, someone possessing the strength to wield it. The demon that was killed, whose name was Uxen, said that his blade will pass to a newborn half devil, when he will be able to use it."

Nero raised his hand, and Zero sighed exasperatedly, before saying: "Yes, Nero?"

"I have a question on the blades." He said, "Were they like Yamato, or different?"

"They were different indeed. Yamato was the second one to be forged, before and after it were other two blades. The one forged before was a dagger, more or less. The blade was of a gold color, while the handle was green, with black designs over it. It was called Auruenti. The other blade, the one after Yamato, was a very tall O-Katana, as tall as his wielder. The blade itself was a deep crimson color, while the handle was black. The sheath was white, with a red cloth wrapped in the middle of it. It's name was: Angemonium"

"Oh." Nero said, "Thanks for answering."

"You are welcome."

"Wait a sec, kid." Dante interrupted again, "How do you know all this shit?"

Zero sighed again, then got on his feet, and held his left hand out. Soon, red mist started swirling around his hand, then exploded into a bright flash of light. When the light dissolved, the other four devil hunters in the shop looked at him wide-eyed.

There Zero stood, with a big sword as tall as him next to his side. The sheathed sword's tip was touching the floor, and It's handle ended right where Zero's head ended. The handle was black, while the scabbard was white, with a red cloth wrapped around it's middle.

"I know this because," He started, " I am Nihilo Mephistopheles Vanitas Lupis, a half devil that was chosen to wield Angemonium, the third sword forged by the triumvirate daemonum, and successor of Uxen."

"You are one of the three wielders of which my dad was a part of?!" Dante screamed.

"Yes. Also, not only your father, but your brother, too."

"Ok, Ok. So, how did you do the trick from before? The one with Yamato."

"These swords want to be reunited, so Angemonium that rested inside me called Yamato."

"Ok, another thing. You said that both my father and brother were a part of this wielders."

"Yes."

"So does that mean that Nero is a part of this thing, too?"

"No. Because the sword was not passed willingly by his previous wielder. Can I ask a question, now?"

"Sure, do what you want."

Zero unsheathed the blade with a fast movement, admiring the bright crimson steel afterwards. "Nero, for how much time you had Yamato now?"

"Uh.. a year and a couple of months, I think."

"So you are not at Vergil's level, are you?"

"Nah. Vergil was better by a long shot." Dante said.

"…I see." Zero said, still observing the blade. Then, suddenly, was in front of Nero. "I apologize." Was the only thing he said, before swinging Angemonium from side to side, passing the younger hunter as well. When he was done, he re-sheathed it, and Nero let out an agonizing scream.

Nero looked down at his Bringer, and noticed that it was a few feet away, Yamato still in hand. He had the sudden urge to puke when he saw one of his limbs de-attached from his body. Plus feeling the blood pour out of his now armless shoulder was really sickening.

But the occasion to puke didn't come, because another wave of pain ripped through his abdomen, and the last thing he saw before blacking out was the back of his own legs.

And the last thing he heard was Dante's voice, that seemed far away, screaming:

"NO! NEROOO!"

**This is the fourth chapter. I would like to thank the over 100 persons that have read this.**

**Read and review if you like.**


	5. Chapter 5: Alive

**Devil May Cry: Reconnection**

Chapter 5: Alive.

**Hello everyone, and good day( or night, depending on when are you reading this).**

**I have to apologize profusely for not updating sooner, but a lot of things stopped me from finishing this chapter. One of the main reasons is the fact that school started, and since then I always had a lot of work to do. So, once again, I am sorry for not updating sooner, and I promise I will try to be faster next time.**

**I would like to say a big 'thank you' to CocoWish and CK(guest) for being the first ones to review. So, yeah, Thanks a lot!**

**I would also like to thanks every single person that spent their precious time to read what I am writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. I only own my Original Characters. **

**This is where the story starts:**

Chapter 5: Alive.

*_Normal Point Of View_*

"NO! NEROOO!" Dante screamed helplessly, while looking at the upper part of the kid's body hit the ground, blood pouring out of the immense wound that divided his body in two. Nero's legs remained immobile for a few more seconds, before joining the other part to the floor.

Zero, however, paid no mind to his screams, nor the blood that covered his shoes. He merely cleaned the crimson blade on a nearby cloth, then re-sheathed it, all the while looking at Yamato, that was still resting in the now dead younger slayer's Devil Bringer, that no longer pulsed with bluish light.

"You killed him!" Lady roared, pointing Kalina Ann at the dark haired half devil. Trish too had stand up, and was now pointing Luce and Ombra at him.

"Indeed, I did…" He muttered, not removing his eye from the blade.

Dante jumped over his desk, and grabbed the boy by the neck, lifting him up and pushing him against a wall. "Why!?" He growled, eyes becoming of a crimson color.

On the other hand, Zero seemed unfazed by the older half devil's outburst. He calmly looked at Dante, then at Nero's lifeless, as well as torn apart, body, then at Yamato. His eye remained on the blade for a while, before he finally looked at the devil hunter again. He observed Dante's face, seeing the red eyes, as well as the fangs that were visible because the other was bearing them. That meant that he was about to let his devil out, and Zero was really curious to see the power of the infamous Son of Sparda, so he decided to quicken the triggering moment. "Curiosity, especially. But to tell the truth," He grinned insanely, "I was hoping that he would at least put up a decent fight. But, alas, I was disappointed."

That was the last drop. Dante triggered, his body became covered with red and black armor, and threw the boy against the opposite wall with such a force that a satisfying _crack_ was heard when Zero's head made contact with said wall.

The boy wasn't even able to get up, because the red and black devil was upon him once again, punching and kicking as hard as he could. Blood poured out of Zero's nose and mouth, but Dante simply ignored it, and picked the boy by his hair, delivering a knee in his face, so hard that another breaking sound could be heard, before he threw him across the room again.

Zero passed two very shocked huntresses, and landed in the pool of blood that had formed next to Nero's upper body. He struggled to get up, but all of his efforts were in vain when Dante jumped on him, Rebellion in hand, and kicked him in the chest, effectively making all the air leave his lungs.

While the boy tried to regain his respiration, a very angry Dante drove his sword through his chest, pinning him to the floor and actually cutting off his movements.

Everything in the shop went quiet after that. Dante's trigger slipped away, leaving a panting hunter in its place. Trish was still pointing her guns at the pinned body on the floor, while Lady was looking between the older hunter, and the black haired body. "Is… is he dead?" She finally asked, reluctantly coming closer. "Did you kill him?" She continued.

Dante shrugged, not knowing what to say. The boy seemed surely dead, but over the years he had learned that nothing was really what it looked like. Plus, Zero's demonic presence wasn't completely gone.

"He's not dead." Trish interfered. "I can feel it. He's just acting. Careful, Dante" She warned, and Lady lifted her rocket launcher again, pointing to the immobile body to the floor.

Dante was about to respond that he was able to take care of himself, but his sentence was suddenly interrupted when his feet were kicked from under him, and he fell face first to the floor, right into Nero's blood. He tried to get up, but a sudden and sharp pain in his back made his attempt futile. He tried to look over his shoulder at what had caused this pain, and, once he was able to see it, he gasped.

Out of his back was sticking Yamato's handle.

A low chuckle made him look at Zero, that was next to him and still pinned. The boy chuckled again, this time more loud. And then he started laughing maniacally, an insane sound that made chills run down the other three's spines. "We are… even." He said through laughing fits.

Dante lifted himself up, blade sticking out of his chest, and looked down at the laughing boy on the floor. "Are you done yet?" He asked, annoyed.

After a minute or so, the laughing stopped, and Zero watched at the blood covered Yamato still ebbed in Dante. "Impressive, Son of Sparda. Most impressive." He said, and looked at Dante in the eyes. The older devil hunter noticed that all of the boy's injuries on the face, that he caused, were already healed. The only thing that proved that there were any in the first place was the blood still present around his nose and mouth. "You really are strong."

Dante looked at the blood covered blade. "This?" He said, pointing. "Nah, it happens all the time. With my own sword nonetheless!" He exclaimed. Then became serious again. "Why did you kill him, kid?"

Zero, however, ignored him. "Really? And this?" He asked.

Dante raised an eyebrow, but before he could question it, the boy's abnormally long sword was embed in both his feet, and he fell forward once again.

Zero got to his feet, extracted Rebellion from his chest and embed it in Dante's upper back, just above Yamato. "Has this ever happened to you?" He asked, a crazed grin on his face. Then grabbed a hold of Angemonium with his right hand, and Yamato with his left one. He pulled them out at the same time, and Dante let out a pained grunt. "Get up, Son of Sparda." He commanded, "I know you are not that weak."

When those words left his lips, Dante was on his feet once again. Rebellion in hand, he swung it at Zero, who blocked with Angemonium. When Dante's attack was deflected, he tried to stab him with Yamato, but the other one jumped away just in time, landing on his desk afterwards. "Not bad, kid. But you have to remember that you're not fighting only with me."

Zero turned suddenly, just in time to avoid Trish that was trying to stab him from behind with Sparda. "Right, right. I forgot, my apologies." He said, then walked where Angemonium and Yamato's sheaths lay useless. He stabbed both blades in the shop's floor, and picked up both scabbards. He attached Yamato's one on his right hip, while the one that belonged to Angemonium was put on his back. He then picked up the blades again and laid them in their respective sheathes. Then he lifted up his sleeves, and in a flash of bright light Ligneus Animulus was covering his arms once again. "Ok, I am ready."

Trish tried to slash at him again, but this time it was blocked by the black Ligneus Animulus' blades. He then tried to hit her side with the left Inferno, but the shoe met Kalina Ann's blade. He, however, used said blade as a leverage, and jumped in the air. Trish fell forward, because the blades that responded to her force were gone, but was able to catch herself. Both huntresses looked up, but Zero was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm here, ladies." Came a voice behind them, and they looked to see the boy in front of Dante's desk, and said hunter pointing his guns at Zero. Dante fired, but the boy, much like before, simply vanished and the bullets almost hit Trish.

"Be careful Dante. You almost hit Trish." Lady said, but was ignored because Dante suddenly slashed his blade behind him, blocking both Yamato and Angemonium. Zero smirked, then kicked the older hunter in the stomach, making him fly away. Even before landing, Dante extracted his firearms and started shooting. But all of the bullets where deflected with both swords that Zero wielded.

When Dante hit the ground, Zero slashed both swords in front of him in a X motion, sending both a blue and red surge of energy in a X shape towards the older hunter, who barely avoided them. "Lady" He shouted, and said huntress shot a rocket towards the desk, and thus towards the boy that was standing on it.

The rocked exploded, rising a cloud of dust in the area. The sound of guns being cocked was heard, and suddenly a storm of bullets went towards Dante, that was able to shot them with his own guns.

"You're good, kid. But I'm better." He said, looking around and trying to locate his opponent. He suddenly saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eyes, and aimed his guns in that direction.

"I'm not so sure." He heard behind him, before he was grabbed by the neck and thrown towards his two companions. When he hit the two huntresses, all of them fell to the floor.

Dante looked around, and spotted their enemy seated on what was once his desk. He then looked at the other two, and an idea formed in his mind. "Trish, Lady, listen.." He whispered, and starting to explain the plan to his companions in a low voice. Once he was done, he looked at them, and they nodded, understandingly. With that, Dante launched himself in the battle, Rebellion draw, and started assaulting Zero with hits, that were always blocked. When his sword was deflected, came Trish, that tried to attack him while his back was turned. He dodged, as expected, but when he was about to jump away, Lady shot at both of his knees, making him fall forward with a surprised yelp.

He fell to the floor, but before he could get up again, Kalina Ann's blade cut him across the neck, and a kick delivered to his back made him fell once more. He turned, trying to get up again but was blocked by Kalina Ann, that was in front of his face. He turned his head slightly, and saw that Trish was pointing Sparda at his heart from behind, while Rebellion was placed on his neck, held by Dante.

He lifted his hands in a surrender gesture, Ligneus Animulus becoming chains again in a flash of bright light. "Ok." He said, smiling slightly, "You got me. Congratulations, you won."

Dante scoffed, "All of this was just a game for you?"

"More or less."

The older half devil growled, and pushed on Rebellion slightly, drawing blood. "Killing Nero too was a game?"

The boy smiled, and dropped his hands. "Not exactly." He said. "I was curious."

"About what?" Lady questioned, shoving her rocket launcher more in Zero's face.

"About the fact that Dante's brother is dead or not."

"I already told you, He. Is. Dead." Dante growled. And in return the boy merely smirked.

"Think whatever you want, Son of Sparda." He said, smirk widening when he felt Rebellion pierce through his flesh, drawing ever more blood than before. "But I know the truth."

"Oh yeah? Ok then, enlighten me."

"I would prefer to explain while everybody is here." He said, then nodded towards Nero's body at the questioning look he received.

"He's dead, idiot." Trish spat, pushing slightly on Sparda. "You killed him."

"I should kill you where you stand." Dante said, eyes taking a red hue again.

"You could, no doubt about that." Zero confirmed. Then looked at the older hunter in the eyes, "But then he would remain dead."

"You want to tell us that he can be bought back among the living?" Trish asked.

"Of course." Was the response she received.

"How?" Dante asked.

"Let's just say that I know a wizard or two." Zero grinned.

"Will you really bring him back to life?"

"Well, it is my fault that he is dead in the first place" He sighed. "So it is the least I can do." He then looked around the semi destroyed shop, and said: "And I think I'll be able to clean this mess, too."

"What's the catch?"

At this Zero actually laughed. "No catch. I told you I needed help for a personal cause. And you already promised to give me that help. Thus, I have no obligation into bringing him back. But I want to, because he is a friend of yours. Plus, he may be able to lend a hand, too."

Dante looked at him, wondering about what was going on in this boy's mind. The older hunter was sure of one thing, though. This kid, half devil or not, was completely insane. He was extremely hard to read, so it was almost impossible know what he was going to do next.

"Ok" He finally agreed, "But as I said before, I want you to answer all of the questions I ask."

"As you wish." Was Zero's reply, before he pushed them away and stood up. "Is there anything you want to ask right now?"

"We want to know why you killed Nero." Trish interrupted, stepping between Dante and the boy. "Were you bored, or something?" She asked, aiming Sparda at his face.

Zero didn't even glance in her direction while he responded. "As a matter of fact, I was." He said, smirking when the older demon hunter glared at him. "But, I already said that that was not the main reason." He turned around and took a seat on one of the couches. " Let's just say that it was an experiment, shall we?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dante asked, eyes reflecting the anger he felt. "What kind of experiment?"

Zero merely threw at him the sheathed Yamato, and he swiftly grabbed it while it was rotating through air, unsheathing it afterward. His eyes roamed over the blade's surface, his face reflected by the polished demonic steel, which was glowing and pulsating, even so slightly.

"Yeah, interesting" He said, twirling the blade in his hand once, before resting it on his shoulder. "So what?"

Zero rolled his eye, expecting the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda to understand. But it seemed that he was left disappointed. "Do you not understand?" He asked.

"Understand what, exactly?" Dante asked, growing tired of this game already. "Stop speaking through riddles, and tell me at once."

The boy huffed. "Well, forgive me for putting a little faith into that thing you call a brain." He said, and quickly jumped away from the couch as Rebellion came straight through it. "I was hoping that you could understand sooner. Apparently you are more of an idiot that I first anticipated." He then sidestepped the bullets that were fired from Ivory.

"Just fucking tell me already!" Dante growled, pointing his beloved gun at the boy now standing next to his destroyed desk.

"Whatever, idiot." He said. "Listen closely. Your brother is dead, right?" Dante nodded. "Ok. And so is your little friend over there, right?" Again he received a nod, but this time accompanied by a growl. "Good. Glad you understood me this far. Look at Yamato's blade. Shouldn't it be different from how it is now?" He asked, finishing his explanation.

Dante moved the demonic blade in front of him once again, observing every detail the shining steel possessed. Then his eyes widened, finally understanding what the other was talking about. How could've he not see it? It was so obvious, right there in front of him, as clear as the morning sky!

"So you finally did understand, huh?" Was the question that brought him out of his stupor, and he merely nodded stupidly in response. "It was not that hard, now was it?" The boy asked again, mockingly, but Dante just shook his head, too perplexed to even register the mocking tone the other possessed.

After a while, he finally was able to form a coherent sentence in his shocked state, and he asked in a small voice: "So you're telling me…"

"Yes, idiot. That is what exactly what I am trying to tell you." Zero sighed exasperated. "Come, Son of Sparda. I need to go to see those wizards, and you need to accompany me." He said, heading towards the door. "I hope you have a personal vehicle, because I have no intention of walking."

Dante recovered immediately, and followed the other out of the shop, leaving two very confused huntresses behind.

"…What did just happen?" Trish asked with a questioning look, turning towards an equally curious Lady.

"Hell if I know." Was the only response Lady offered, looking at the shop's doors as the sound of an engine roared outside. Then something clicked inside her, recognizing the familiar sound.

"HEY! THAT'S MY FUCKING BIKE YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES!"

**Here it is, this fifth chapter of the story. I would like to apologize once more for not updating sooner, and I promise I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Please read and review if you like the story.**

**-Symphony Of Death.**


End file.
